


Super Bass

by sbdrag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave and Karkat break off their kismesissitude, Sollux is there for Strider</p><p>---</p><p>A stupid fic I wrote because I wanted to make Sollux rap Super Bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bass

Sollux sighed. He was standing outside the door to Dave’s room. The human’s guardian had let him in, since it wasn’t the first time he’d found himself here. Karkat had found himself filling his black quadrant with the cool kid soon after their arrival on this new world created after completing the game. But it was hard for him, because he’d somehow managed to fill his red quadrant with John, and talked the Heir of Breath around until he was… okay with it.

Well, for a while, that is.

For all his trying, John just couldn’t handel the quadrant system, especially when it included his best friend. And, naturally, his matesprit and best friend picked up on it, even without John telling them. So they broke off their kismesissitude.

For Karkat, it wasn’t so bad. He still had a matesprit, and plenty of self loathing to go around. As for Dave…

Well, no had really heard from him.

Which brings us back to the present moment. Almost. During the time that Dave and Karkat were kismesises, there were also times when John would want to hang out with both of them. So Karkat had called in Sollux to auspitize, since he figured Gamzee would be useless in that area and he respected Sollux. So, of course, the psionic had eventually agreed, mostly to stop Karkat’s constant harping on him.

At first, it was alright. Sollux had a few black spikes of his own, but he would never move in on somebody else’s kismesis, and quickly squashed them. And, since his relationship with Karkat had already had some pale undertones, paying auspitice was easier. He even started growing into the role, aupitizing like the quadrant had formed naturally.

That was about when Sollux realized auspitizing was becoming easier because he was beginning to flush red for Dave.

It was the little things, he guessed. First came respect, respect for Strider’s ability to handel a black quadrant, and the way he got Karkat to flip his shit without missing a beat. Then came attraction. After all, Dave talked big, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t right sometimes. He was rather good looking, and his body was toned from years of training he’d continued even in this peaceful world. While most the others had relaxed, Strider had staid sharp and alert, and was now the strongest seventeen year old of all of them, excluding Equius.

After respect and attraction came pity. Some of it centered around Dave’s relationships. Sollux noticed that Karkat seemed to be his only romantic interest, which was pretty pitiful considering it was black. Then there was how he was moirails with an idiot like John. Sollux figured that was enough said. Not to mention the insecurities the cool kid was covering up with all his ‘irony’ bullshit, and the psionic had only scratched the surface with those.

What had finally pushed his pity over the edge was this new development. He was actually surprised that breaking off the kismesissitude had affected Dave this much, especially since humans didn’t normally have back romance. That he was so upset he had cut off contact with everyone, and not even his moirail could come see him out of fear of the guilt it would cause on both sides was just… too much.

So, steeling himself, the psionic had made his way to Dave’s hive, now standing outside his door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. When there was no response, he knocked again.

“Dave,” Sollux said loudly. He used to think it was creepy that the human’s guardian would be around, just out of sight, but after all his time spent in the apartment, he’d made his peace with it. “Dave, I know you’re in there. Open up.”

“Nng,” was all the response he got. Sollux rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“I didn’t know wallowing in thelfpity wath cool. It theemth preety pathetic from here,” he said. Silence. “Dave, open the door before I forthe it open.”

“I am not wallowing,” Dave called.

“Then open the fucking door already,” Sollux said.

“What do you care? In case you missed the memo, Karkles and I split, so there’s nothing for you to field anymore,” Dave said. “Ninth inning stretch was over so long ago the team’s playing on a different field, and- oh. Hey.”

“Jethuth Chritht, do you ever clean in here?” Sollux asked, skirting around smuppets, dirty clothes, empty pizza boxes, half eaten burritos and pop cans. And he thought his respite bock was messy…

“I wasn’t exactly expecting visitors. Locking the door might have been a clue,” Dave said. He was at his turntables, ear phones around his neck with music coming softly from them. Sollux snorted, falling back into an amazingly clear beanbag chair. The lock had been little work against his psionics.

“So if you aren’t wallowing, what are you doing?” the troll asked, making himself comfortable. Dave stared at him a moment, then returned to the turntables.

“Making music,” he said. Sollux nodded, saying nothing. After messing around for a few minutes, Dave unplugged the headphones, letting his music fill the room. They didn’t speak. The minutes turned into hours without a word said, until Sollux got up to leave.

“Thanks.”

The psionic looked at Dave, not sure he’d heard right. The cool kid gave him no indication either way, so the troll just nodded before walking out of the room.

Sollux repeated this the next day, and the day after. It became a routine, evolving over weeks. Dave’s floor slowly grew less and less cluttered, due mostly to Sollux getting fed up enough that he started cleaning it himself. When the floor was clean, Dave started doing more than immerse himself in music. At first, it was just checking his pesterchum, letting his friends know he was alright. Then he jumped back into his training, maybe a little too fast, but Sollux couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed.

Finally, after at least a month, Sollux entered the Strider home to find Dave on the couch, playing video games. The troll was hard pressed to explain his reaction to this. Strider was finally back on his feet, which was good. But…. it made him… stronger, as a person. Less pitiable.

Yet Sollux found himself feeling more strongly attracted to the human than ever.

At first he didn’t get it. He still hung out with Dave daily, but he couldn’t pity him anymore. Because Dave got over his emotional problems. On his own. All Sollux did was stand nearby, watching him recover. He didn’t actually do anything, and Dave probably woud have managed if he’d never shown up. He was just… there. And Dave was indifferent to his presence.

He wanted Dave to notice him, to be more than the guy hanging around. He wanted Dave to see that he wanted to be with him, wanted to be there for him. Except now it was too late. Now there was nothing to be there for. No reason for him to be there at all, really.

“Sollux,” Dave said, startling the troll. The psionic realized he’d just been staring into space, lost in his thoughts. Dave was looking over his shoulder at him, brow quirked. Sollux shook his head a little.

“What?” he asked, strolling over.

“You look a little lost, bro,” Dave said, still watching. Sollux snorted, trying to shake off his dark thoughts.

“Thorry, jutht notithed the thut in dethided to join the world of the living,” he said, plopping down next to Dave on the couch. “It’th a little dithorienting. Better let me kick your ath in video gameth tho I can get my bearingth.”

“And they expected you to be some kind of helmsman? You can’t even keep your own shit straight,” Dave said, tossing an extra controller at the troll’s head. “And like hell beating me at shitty video games is some kind of accomplishment. You’d need to do better than that to get the attention of a Strider.”

“Like what?” Sollux said, trying to ignore the way his bloodpusher fluttered uncomfortably in his chest. He focused on the game instead. It really was shitty, but that meant it wasn’t hard to beat, either. He missed Dave’s smirk.

“Well, you’ve gotta be able to lay down some ill beats if you want to earn any respect in this house,” the human said. Sollux snorted.

“That’th thtupid,” he said. Dave quirked a brow.

“If that’s the way you feel, then I guess you’ll never even get close to Strider swag,” he said. “In fact, you’ll be so far off, you can’t even see it anymore. It’ll just be this gigantic ball of hot and fiery awesome, burning brighter than the green sun, and you’ll be so far away it isn’t even a dot in your sky.”

“Thrider, there ith no way in hell I can make muthic,” Sollux said, glancing over at the human. “And I thure as thit can’t rap.”

“Then rap someone else’s song,” Dave shrugged. “Here, I’ll make it a challenge. Pick a song that explains how you feel about… me.”

“What?” Sollux asked, ignoring the game to look at Dave head on. Now he saw the smirk, the knowing, condescending smirk.

“Yeah. I want to know why you hang around here so much, when you and Karkles are such good pals and all,” the cool kid said. Sollux gulped.

“Tho what if I win thith bullthit challenge?” he asked, trying not to give himself away.

“Depends on how honest you are,” Dave said, and looked to the game. After a moment, Sollux sighed and returned to the game as well, all the while wondering what the hell had just happened.

The next day, Sollux had bags under his eyes. He felt irritated as he entered the Strider apartment. Dave looked over at him from the couch.

“Thith ith thtupid,” he said, and Dave smirked.

“So you found a song?” he asked. Sollux grimaced. He’d spent half the night looking for a song, and the other half actually learning it. And it was stupid. The song itself was incredibly stupid, in his opinion, but the only rap he could find that actually explained his feelings for Strider at all. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeth, and it’th thtupid,” the troll said. Dave shrugged.

“You picked it,” he said. Sollux sighed, not really in the mood.

“Jutht… turn around,” the troll said. Dave quirked a brow. “Dammit Thrider, thith ith embarrething enough ath it ith.”

“Whatever, bro,” the cool kid said, turning to face forward. “Just don’t wuss out on me now.”

“You fucking…” Sollux started, then sighed. Being sleep deprived was making him really irritable. So he composed himself, trying to will his voice into being to get this over with. After a few minutes of staring anywhere but at Dave, he managed to begin.

“Can’t hear you mumbling, man,” Dave said. “Get a little closer while you’re at it.”

Sollux grumbled, but complied. He was now only about a foot behind Dave. He bit his lip. Now or never, he thought.

“Thith one ith for the boy with the boomin; thythtem  
Top down, AC with the coolin; thythtem  
When he come into the club he be blazin’ up  
Got thtackth on deck like he thavin’ up

Dave, thith ith thtu-“ Sollux stopped, face flushed yellow from embarrassment. He kind of wished he could just drop dead where he stood, to make things easier.

“Keep going, bro.”

“But-“

“Just keep going.”

Sollux sighed. Then continued.

“He ill, he real he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope he might thell coke  
He alwayth in the air but he never fly coach

Dave, I really can’t-“

“At least get through the first verse. Come on, bro, this is entertaining.”

“Fuck you.”

“Dude, you picked a Nicki Minaj song, this is all on you.”

Sollux sighed. He had his face buried in his hands where he stood. This was horrible. Torture of amazing devising. And it looked like he wasn’t done yet.

“He a muthafuckin trip, trip, thailor of the thip thip  
When he make it drip, drip kith him on the lip, lip  
That’th that kind of dude I wath lookin’ for  
And yeth you’ll get thlapped if you’re lookin’ ho

I thaid excuthe me you’re a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my you’re like pelican fly  
I mean, you’re so shy and I’m lovin’ your tie  
You’re slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye

Yeth I did, yeth I did  
Thomebody pleathe tell him who the eff I ith  
I am” -sigh- “I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

Ugh, I am tho fucking done with thith thit,” Sollux said. He turned, almost running to escape the room. He’d just made the most utter embarrassment of himself he ever had in his entire life, without any hope of salvaging any pride he might have left to claim. There was no way he could go any further in that song, and he cursed Strider as he grabbed the door handle.

He was stopped as Dave started singing.

“Boy you got my heart beat running away  
Beating like a drum and it’s coming your way  
Can’t you hear that boom badoom boom  
Boom badoom boom bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom badoom boom   
Boom badoom boom bass  
Yeah that’s that super bass.”

Sollux spun around to find Dave was standing right in front of him. The troll was still yellow to the tips of his ears, but now it was for a different reason. The psionic backed into the door as Dave put one hand beside his head, pinning him against the door. The other hand he carded into Sollux’s hair.

“This one if for the boys in the Polos   
Entrepreneur and the moguls  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better when he dolo

And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He don’t even gotta try and put the mac on  
He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
Then the pants coming off, off

Excuse me you’re a hell of a guy  
You know I really got a thing for Alternian guys  
I mean, sigh sickinen’ eyes  
I can tell that you’re in touch with your feminine side

Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Dave Strider and I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up.”

“You’re an ath.”

“That too. You know you love it.”

“Thrider.”

“Yeah?”

“Thut up.”

“Song’s not ov-mm,” Dave said, chuckling around Sollux’s mouth as the troll crushed their lips together. The human’s hand on the wall fell to the troll’s waist as he leaned into the smaller male. The psionic moaned a little, one arm wrapping around Dave’s shoulders, the other already buried in his blonde hair. In a small movement, Strider pushed the troll up the door, and Sollux wrapped his legs around the man in response. The troll gasped as Dave ground against him, and the human deepened the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. Strider left fluttering kisses and soft nips down his jawline and neck, then rested his forehead on the troll’s shoulder. He continued grinding Sollux into the door as he picked up where he’d left off.

““Boy you got my heart beat running away  
Beating like a drum and it’s coming your way  
Can’t you hear that boom badoom boom  
Boom badoom boom bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom badoom boom   
Boom badoom boom bass  
Yeah that’s that super bass.

Boom badoom boom he got that super bass  
Boom badoom boom yeah that’s that super bass.”

Sollux groaned, half from pleasure, half from lingering embarrassment. Okay, maybe a little more from pleasure. Just a little. The psionic hit the back of Dave’s head, not really hard, but enough to make the man chuckle. Strider pulled away then, and Sollux was about to complain before the man pulled his shades off.

Dave’s red eyes bore into Sollux’s, and his face was the most sincere the troll had seen it. The human untangled the troll’s hand from his hair, then put it over his heart. Sollux gulped, shivering as Dave sung the next verse in complete honesty.

“See I need you in my life with me to stay  
No, no, no, no, no I know you’ll stay  
No, no, no, no, no don’t go away  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin’ away  
Don’t you hear that heartbeat comin’ your way?  
Boy it be like boom badoom boom  
Boom badoom boom bass  
Can’t you hear that boom badoom boom   
Boom badoom boom bass?

Come on, gotta help me with that last chorus, bro.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope. I want to know if your sinigng as horrible as your rapping.”

“Athhole.”

“We’ve been over that.”

“Fine,” Sollux said with a sigh. Dave smirked, resting his forehead against the trolls as they sang the last part together.”

 _“Boy you got my heartbeat runnin’ away  
Beating like a drum and it’s coming your way  
Can’t you hear that boom badoom boom   
Boom badoom boom bass?  
He got that super bass  
That boom badoom boom   
Boom badoom boom bass  
Yeah that’s that super bass.”_

They stayed still for a while, then Sollux yipped and grabbed Dave in surprise as the human pulled away from the wall, carrying the troll.

“What the fuck, Thrider?” he asked, brows furrowing as he was easily moved across the room. Dave chuckled, not answering until he suddenly fell back on the couch, Sollux ended up sprawled on top of him.

“You look beat, dude,” he said, smirking. Sollux glared at him, then sighed, scooting up a bit to rest his head in the crook of Dave’s neck.

“It’th your fault,” the troll said, eyes closed and starting to drift off already.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to stay up memorizing a shitty song,” Dave said. Sollux hit the human’s chest weakly, unable to come up with a response in his current state. This was… this was nice. No, better, it was perfect. The troll still wasn’t sure what this thing-that-was-not-pity was, but Strider seemed to know, and Sollux liked it a lot so far. He didn’t know if it was that thing humans used, but if it was, he wouldn’t really mind. He just wanted to stay, here like this, for all the rest of time…

And then he realized he was semi quoting something Dave was singing, and chuckled before finally falling into sleep.


End file.
